Thanks
by VaRa129
Summary: Roy has a late night visitor that needs comforting. *first YJ story, nothing too bad, don't know what to freaking make the title*


The small apartment rattled as thunder sounded throughout the sky. It's been storming for hours and doesn't look to be letting up. The dark clouds just pouring out rain.

Roy put his bow around his chest and jumped. He grunted as he soared across the alley and onto the fire escape just outside a slightly opened window. He pulled the window up only to get jammed halfway up.

"Shit..," he pulled at the window until finally, it opened just enough for him to crawl through. Taking off his bow and quiver, he tossed them into the corner of the bedroom. He looked at his alarm clock. He sighed. It was already 1:45. Kicking off his shoes and throwing his shirt, he made his way to the bathroom. The thought of a hot steaming shower ringing beautifully in his mind.

The night has been unusually active. Robberies going down around every corner, drug busts, harassment. To say Roy was exhausted is an understatement. He was practically a zombie at this point.

He turned on the shower and instantly sighed, grateful that for once, the hot water worked.

Roy just let the water slid down his body. After five minutes of the relaxing water, he decided to finish up. Just as he was toweling dry, he heard a crash out towards the living room.

Opening the door and peeking his head out, he searched for the source of the noise. When he didn't find anything Roy rushed across the hall and into his bedroom. He scrambled into a pair of shorts and, armed with his bow, slowly made his way out into the living area.

When nothing looked out of the ordinary, Roy lowered his bow. _'It's been a long night Roy-boy.' _

Just as he was about to turn back towards his room, the sound of someone going through his kitchen was heard. Instantly back on guard, he crept his way towards the noise. He turned the corner fast with a shout, arrow brought back and ready to be fired-

Only to be lowered by the familiar sound of a certain red head's screams.

"Wally, what the _hell _are you doing?"

The smaller red head was clutching onto a mustard bottle, hair and clothes dripping wet, eyes wide, and mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

"I-i-" He started to say but Roy interrupted.

"I could have shot you," he sighed, rubbing a hand across his face.

"I'm sorry," it was so quiet that he barely heard it. Now that he actually looked, he regretted yelling. The bright green eyes were filled with tears and the faint sign of a bruise was still on his cheek.

"Bad night?" Wally nodded. "Finish making that sandwich and c'mon." Roy leaned against the counter and silently watched the speedster make three ham sandwiches. When he turned back to face him, Roy told him to go to the bathroom.

"Why?"

Roy gave him a look as if it was obvious, "'Cause there is no way in hell your sitting on my couch dripping wet."

He gave the speedster sweats and a t-shirt before getting dressed himself. He soon found himself sitting on the couch watching Wally eat his food in the too big clothes. When he was done Wally looked at Roy waiting for the question.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked softly. When Wally shook his head, he didn't press. Never did, never will. "Alright, wanna watch a movie?" This he did get a yes for.

Getting up, he went over to the TV and pulled out the first movie he found. _'Sinister, this should be good.'_ He put it in and went back to the couch.

As he got comfortable, he was surprised to have the younger red head lay his head on his shoulder and wrap his arms around him. After the shock went away he put his arms around him and pulled him closer.

To Roy the movie wasn't that scary. Sure he jumped here and there but it wasn't anything to bad. But throughout the movie Wally would hide his face against him, arms tightening their hold on him. Usually the younger red head would laugh at a movie like this.

When the part in the movie where the kid-_seriously, is this kid a girl or a guy?!-_ came out of the box, Wally screamed and practically jump onto his lap.

Roy changed his statement from earlier, it wasn't a bad night for him. It was a terrible night. The kid screamed for Christ sake!

When the movie was over he could feel the younger teen shaking slightly. He looked at the clock and sighed. "Hey Walls, it's almost 4 we should get some sleep."

"Okay.." Wally reluctantly let go of Roy. He started playing with the blanket and pillow Roy had thrown at him on his way to his room. Just as Roy was about to walk out of the room, Wally's soft voice stopped him. "Roy?" When he turned around he continued. "C-can I sleep with you?"

The archer opened his mouth then closed it again. How could he say no? Wally looked scared, and it wasn't just because of the movie. "Sure," he smiled slightly at the look of relief that crossed over the freckled sprayed face.

Wally grinned as he quickly followed Roy into his room. He crawled into the bed after him.

Roy was once again surprised to find the younger's arms around him. He looked down and found a pair of bright green eyes staring at him. He quirked an eyebrow. Wally just smiled and turned his head leaving the older boy with a face full of red hair.

"Thanks," Wally said as he closed his eyes.

"For what?"

Wally snuggled deeper into Roy's side and sighed contently, "For always being there."

Roy smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of little brother's head. "Anytime, Walls."

* * *

**A/N: It's shortish, it's simple, kinda rushed. Just really needed to get something out. What the hell am I supposed to even name this?**

**My first YJ story. hopefully it isn't to bad. I don't even know, review and tell what you thought I guess. **


End file.
